Whatever It Takes
by Kittehkat432
Summary: "Where are you going?" Damon's words dropped just like his feet did against the bottom stair, Elena just looked at him with tears in her eyes "Katherine won Damon, She will always win this fight"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Stefan changed Elena into a vampire, Jeremy was changed by Katherine (Thinking it was Elena), Caroline and Tyler get together officially after his drink with Bonnie (To come with Bonnie's explanation). Damon is still being Damon about everything possible. After a horrible accident Bonnie is given a powerful elixir where she cannot age, or die. Alaric suggests they all leave together and stick together, now they are in a rainy town with Alaric as their "Guardian". **

Elena was on the balcony looking down at the humans holding hands by the harbor, tonight fireworks blared and couples were laughing delicately at each other. "If you keep doing that, people will start to talk" Tyler said coming up beside her, he liked to do that these days, to try to comfort her.

"Aha" Elena laughed at him sarcastically, then stepped from the open windows "Where's Caroline tonight?"

"Hunting out helpless souls" Tyler had a way of being honest all the time, it was... refreshing to Elena who had come to rely on that.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She heard the hum of a radio station echoing through the house as video game controllers were being tapped in pure victory, She heard Alaric's breathing in his room and she encouraged that. He hadn't really slept in the past few days. Watching Vampire teenagers, a werewolf and a witch that could live forever wasn't in his degree for teaching.

"It's high school. Of course not." Elena snorted, as long as they could play the parts of 17 year old normal kids, and Damon that senior. They'd work out, she had to believe that. Damon had picked this town for the ocean and the southern charm. He played that bad boy, but in the weirdest way he was a country bumpkin.

"I think I should go and see what Stefan's up to" She walked down the hall way searching for her lover, but instead she ran into Jeremy who seemed to be holding a new game out to Damon. "Grand theft Auto?" Elena looked at the boys.

"I know a code that gets the girls to-" Damon started in on the crude language

"I really don't want to know about what you can make girls do" Elena assured him and then winked at Jeremy. She kept going deeper into the house until she found Stefan pouring his heart into an old book. Katherine was lounging across his bed watching him. It made Elena mad, but she composed herself before speaking up. "Hey" She said with her hands in her pockets of the hoodie "Do you want to go down to the harbor?" To be one of those couples like we used to? She wanted to say those words but it just didn't seem fit to say in front of Katherine.

Stefan smiled at her, but then said "I can't I'm a little busy" Elena didn't let that get to her, she just walked out of the room and into the living room throwing herself on the love-seat. She stayed in that spot until Katherine walked out of _her_ room just in time for Bonnie and Caroline to walk in.

"Elena" Bonnie said "Happy Early Birthday" That was tomorrow? Or maybe the next day... Who knew anymore? Elena had stopped counting days once she died or became part of the living-dead. "We bought you this wonderful gift and it's downstairs and-"

"I really don't need a gift"

"-You're really going to love it" Caroline was the only one who took notice to Katherine.

"What are you doing in Elena's room?" She pressed as Katherine joined the group of people trying to get up on Damon but Damon pushed her desperate self on the ground.

"It's Stefan's room too"

"Whore" Caroline said and Tyler was suddenly next to her, like he could protect them from each other. It was like the house took sides in the fight, Elena behind Caroline along with Bonnie and Damon. Jeremy being too consumed with his game, and Alaric asleep. Stefan backing up Katherine? That's what they were looking at, Caroline growled in defeat because she knew it would only ruin what was going down. "Come on Tyler" Tyler followed her and they left once more.

Bonnie just looked at Stefan for a long time wondering what exactly he was playing, funny... Elena wanted to know the same thing. What was Stefan doing- taking up for Katherine suddenly like she hadn't broken his heart back in those days. Like Elena didn't exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena:

_Dear Diary, _

_Is it possible that somehow between loving Stefan I made the biggest mistake of my life, in time you're suppose to remember all the things someone has compelled you to do. Tonight, while forcing those memories I blocked away back in my head I discovered something Damon didn't want me to know. I discovered that he loved me just as much as Stefan and in the end, he probably loved me more. I never saw that because deep inside him he never wanted me to, and because I wanted Stefan. Katherine wanted Stefan too, I'm starting to believe that he wants her as well and in all my flaws I wish I had seen it before I let my selfish self let all my friends become part of this life. Caroline is a vampire because Katherine killed her, I don't think Caroline wants to be human again though. Bonnie was born a witch and she likes never getting old, she wants to die young. Jeremy, he's my brother and it was selfish and stupid to even give him the choice to be like us. He wanted it though, I made him want it. Now, here I am crying over the fact that Damon loves me and I might love him too and Stefan might still love Katherine after all she has done to him and his brother. _

_ but I love Stefan, I still love Stefan very much and I know these doubts will fade and Damon and I will come to an understanding that even though I might have feelings for him I am devoted to his younger brother. Katherine is just a phase and we will move on from this. I will move on from this. _

_ I have to. _

_-Elena._

The first day of school came and went but the feelings that left me insecure didn't. When you put me next to Katherine I was boring, I was that stupid sister that never gets noticed during high school because of the light that her older sister has. It was a cold night by the water, and for some reason I just sat down and looked into the water and thought over my life. A face came to mind when I thought of my old life, the one where I was an amazing cheerleader, the one where I was most popular and had the athlete boyfriend. Matt was that face, and then there was the life it turned into with Stefan and now there is a life that has my face but- different. I was miserable here and anyone that knew me, knew that. I toyed with my phone until I pressed the familiar buttons, to a familiar faces number. He answered maybe half asleep, I didn't check a time difference "Matt" The tears were welling up in my eyes, and I hated it. I hated me.

"Elena? What's wrong? Are you O.K.?" No Matt I'm not O.K., I'm dying here because I'm so confused.

_"I just have to say it once, you just have to hear it."_

"Matt, If I told you something could you write it down in my old diary" The green one I had left behind, because that was a different life. That was a different time to me, but now... I was being the old Elena in so many ways and I have to correct something I said.

_"I love you, Elena and it's because I love you I can't be selfish with you."_

"Um, Sure Elena... What is it? Wait let me get the book first" I could hear Matt throwing around things in my old house, because that's where we let him stay when his mom kicked him out of the house.

_"Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you but my brother does_."

"Got it, Now what did you want me to say?"

_"God, I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do."_

_"_I was wrong" I choked on the words, but remained on the phone with Matt "God, Matt I was so wrong. Why do vampires assume they can take away your memories?" I was just trying to think out loud, not really tell him my situation, which I know he wouldn't approve of.

"I thought you had vervain"

"I thought a lot of things Matt." I sighed "I have to go but, I might visit you sometime soon" That was a promise I could keep, wasn't it? I had to visit a lot of dead people in Mystic Falls and Matt...


	3. Chapter 3

"Stefan" I said looking him directly in the eye, I had to fix this relationship. Now. "Is something wrong lately? Because It's like you're not on the same page anymore" I was speaking from the cliche of my heart, the way I was fighting myself to even say a word at the moment. It was the perfect time though, Katherine wasn't an earshot around.

"I've just been busy with Katherine-" Did he not see what I was talking about? He spends all his time with Katherine, it's like they're going behind my back or something. Sorry, this is not 1864 anymore and she needs to build a bridge and get over my boyfriend. If she ever loved him, she would have told him so after she escaped.

"That's the problem Stefan!" I fell into the couch with a thud "You spend all your time with her, and not enough with me. Sorry, just sleeping with me instead of having a long conversation more than three words isn't working anymore"

"Can you be quiet?" No, Hell No. Why would I be quiet about this? He's really upsetting me right now and I want answers to why he's always with Katherine. How she seems to be more important than any relationship he has with me.

"Excuse me?" What else was I suppose to say to him? Sorry, I'm just jealous of your time you spend with your ex lover. Yeah, that'll work well...

"Elena, why are you so jealous? Do you not trust me?" _No, I don't trust you._

"Do you not trust me when Damon comes over? Do you not trust me when I talk to Damon, or Tyler because there seems to always be threats going to them right? But I'm concerned about why you and Katherine are always hanging out and somehow I'm the jealous one. At least I'm not pushing her into a book shelf. She obviously loves you, but I can't threaten her at risk of being a "Jealous girlfriend" That's not fair to me"

"Want the truth Elena?" Well, Duh. I want the truth, but at the same time I don't want to come close to the truth. I want to know this is all just my assuming. "I'm hooking up with Katherine" _Please be joking, _I slapped him in the face quickly, and then grabbed that suitcase. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you" Meaning Home. I'm going home, and I'm going to be that girl who locks herself away in a boarding house.

"I can't take you looking at me like that"

"You gave me a reason to look at you" A sarcastic smile formed on my face "It's really pathetic for you to have sex with a girl that looks just like your girlfriend" I threw all those clothes I loved into a bag, not even thinking about them wrinkling. I then pushed past Stefan who wanted to_ talk_ about it. Now, he wants to talk about it. Can I get a no thank you? Yeah, No thank you. I walked down the hall wondering if I should take Jer with me or not?.

"Where are you going?" Damon's words dropped just like his feet did against the bottom stair, he seemed like he was in a chipper mood. He was throwing back and forth a green and yellow swirled ball and had a new jacket on. He had probably just fed, I don't know though. I was too busy getting told the sad truth of what kind of actual relationship I had.

I just looked at him with tears in my eyes, "Katherine won Damon" I dropped the bag as he walked closer to me, " She will always win this fight"

"Elena... Don't go"

"Come with me" It was sudden and he barely got 'go' out before I said it but it seemed like it just came right out. A beg maybe, or what I wanted so dearly to happen.


End file.
